3582 Days Lost
by SlyFoxHound
Summary: There are two sides to this story. Two girls try to find their love with many troubles along the way. Joint fanfic w/NekoNamine Genre: friendship/drama/romance Sora X Kairi story SlyFoxHound IM NOT THE REAL SLY FOXHOUND IM JUST A FAN OF HIS!
1. Betraying a Secret

**SlyFoxHound here! Okay….. Welcome to a joint story with NekoNamine!.. This chappie is by both of us we'll tell you if it's by Neko or ME…. If you want call me Sly or SlyFox. So plz subscribe to both me & Neko….! Ok enough with MY blabbering and going on to Neko!*fake crowd screams***

***Note From Neko (NFN3)* This story is based on REAL LIFE. Don't like, then don't read! ALSO, for Selphie Fanboys/girls out there, the "villain" here is yes, SELPHIE. So deal with it! XD  
**

**Sly=Kairi**

**Neko=Tifa**

**Sly's crush=Sora**

**Sly's frienemy=Selphie **

**OOC PEOPLE! Like we said in the summary, there WILL be a bit of violence. Just giving you a heads-up ;)**

* * *

_** Chapter 1: Betraying a Secret **_

_**-Kairi POV-**_

"Sora agreed to go out with me tomorrow!" bragged Selphie. I stared at the girl with horror and hate mixed in. _T__hat can't be true. right-?_

"And guess what?" added Selphie. "He's taking me to the arcade too!"

Next to me, Tifa tightened her fists, face flushed with anger. The usual calm girl then exploded with anger and socked Selphie straight at her face with all her strength for betraying my secret. I had the same feeling. Selphie lay unconscious on the floor, groaning. We were in silence till I had enough courage to say, "You sure knocked the living… never mind I'd rather not say. Let's just say you can sure kick some… okay YOU CAN REALLY **DEFEND **YOURSELF!" Then I wished I'd never yelled. I had never seen Tifa like this or she was never like this around me. This new Tifa scared the shit outta me.

"It's ok; I won't hurt you. It's her I wanted to hurt." She said in her regular voice while nudging the unconscious Selphie on the side.

"I'm really scared of you now. I now know not to mess with you. I never knew you could do **that**," I said pointing to the Selphie who was now stirring.

"Funny. Once you'd thought you got to know someone they just…"

"Change," we said in unison. We had a little friend moment right there. What really ruined to moment was Selphie sitting up looking at us, confused. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I yelled back. I guess Tifa saw things heating up so she split us with her arms; calm but still strong.

Rolling her eyes, Selphie just walked away, swaying her hips on purpose. "She's just trying to get on our nerves, especially yours Kai," Tifa said gently. I almost thought it wasn't her but before I got to say a complement to her, Sora was in sight; he just always had the perfect timing. "Hey Kai, hey Kai's friend." He never really knew my friends' names.

"Hey umm… Kairi, can I talk to you… alone?" the only time he said my full name is when he needed to tell me one of his life stories or when Selphie was around. What was he going to say? I had to know. Was it about Selphie or just him being a jerk and twisting my ear? Tifa was a few feet away. 'She couldn't hear a thing,' she signed **(A/N SlyFoxHound* SIGN** **LANGUAGE) **to me, so that was covered.

* * *

***SlyFoxHound* YAY first chappie done and sent now this is going to be a very dramatic story haha now GOOD NIGHT TO YALL AND SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE!*fake crowd cheers***

**5/24/12 - Neko: HAYY! XD So I fixed up the spelling mistakes and stuff from SLY. *eyes SlyFoxHound* Anyway, hope you loved the chapter! :D**


	2. Eavesdropping

**Neko: ...and we're back! :D**

**Sly: Hope you like this chapter ;)  
**

**Neko: Oh, yeah. We forgot something before Chapter 1.  
**

**Sly: What?  
**

**Neko: ...the part where we tell people that we don't own Kingdom Hearts, even if we really wanted to! DX  
**

**Sly: That makes me depressed! -.-  
**

**Both: Anyways, we hope you like the story! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Eavesdropping  
_**

**_- Selphie POV -_  
**

****"Hey Kairi, can I talk to you alone?"I heard Sora's voice and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and quietly looked around the corner. Just as I thought, Sora was there, with those two psycho girls, Tifa and Kairi. _What the __hell are they doing with my Sora?_ I thought fiercely.

I saw Kairi nod and Tifa stood just a few feet away. I had the urge to go in and steal Sora away from those two girls, but a thought nagged me. _Maybe I should just eavesdrop instead, _I thought, smiling.

"So earlier I saw Selphie talking to you guys," Sora began. Kairi seemed to tense and quickly shot Tifa a look. Tifa shrugged, and the redhead sighed. "Yes."

Sora looked down and began to shuffle his feet. I urged him to go on and tell them _the news. _I quickly glanced at Tifa. She seemed to be readjusting her gloves, like she's ready to punch something... _I hope it's not me. Again._

"Well did she tell you that..." Sora trailed off, unable to meet Kairi's equally blue eyes.

"...that you and Selphie are going out?" finished Kairi.

* * *

**_- Sora POV -_**

**__**I looked at Kai like she was crazy, but my eyes gave off a sincere look. What had happened between us? We had known each other since the 6th grade and now... I had never gotten the guts to ask her out, and now I know that I broke her heart. _Should I break up with Selphie? _I thought while the awkward silence between us was getting intense. "Listen I'm rea-"Kairi cut me off.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, SORA HIKARI! I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME TO YOUR SENSES, BUT _NO..._" Tears started welling up in Kairi's blue, sorrowful eyes. "You go off with that. If you want to be with _that_... then be... with... th-that." I could tell she was seriously heartbroken and I don't blame her. I was..._ AM_... a jerk. **(Sly: GUILT. :3)**

* * *

**_- Kairi POV -_ **

**__**I couldn't contain the tears... so I did what I do best... running away from my problems. Goodbye, life, Sora, Tifa, Riku, and well, maybe I'll take Selphie with me. Running away from Sora is all that I could.

* * *

_**- Tifa POV -**_

_****_**(Neko: So much switchoffs! ._. Hope you're not mad or anything.)  
**

****From what I saw, Sora had told her what she had already heard from one of the worst people. Running to Sora, all I had to tell him was three letters, just one word: _"Why?" _After that, I never gave him a chance to speak. I just left him to answer the question to my dust as I ran to Kairi's weeping, running form.

* * *

**Sly: OKAY. SO YEAH. The Sora in real life WAS a jerk when he really did that. I swear...**

**Neko: I was THIS close to punching Selphie's gut's out. ^^# *rages***

**Sora: I'M SUCH A TOTAL JERK! DX  
**

**Kairi: Well, you're not like that in the games, you know... ^^;  
**

**Tifa: I like the role as Kai's bodyguard. And best friend!  
**

**Neko: Like me and Sly! :D  
**

**Sly: Maybe some Sora and Riku bromance here huh? *jokes*  
**

**Neko: _Bromance... nothing really gay about it~_**

**Sora: O.O  
**

**Everyone: XD PLEASE REVIEW! :DD  
**


	3. Love Hurts More Than a Stab in the Heart

**Neko: HELLO ONCE MORE. :D**

**Sly: Because there's not much to say here, we shall now cut to the chase.**

**Both: Please enjoy Chapter 3! :DD**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Love Hurts More Than a Stab in the Heart**_

_**- Tifa POV -**_

"KAIRI, WAIT!" I called, running up to my friend with all my speed. She wouldn't stop running. I kept sprinting towards her, and finally caught up. I put my hands on her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Kai was sobbing, crying her heart out...

_Damn that Sora! _I thought fiercely. The weather seemed to be cooperating with the event, and it began to rain, thunders echoing and lightning flashing in the distance.

Because of Sora, and what he had done, Kairi... wasn't Kairi. She was more emotional that usual, more sad, and more vulnerable to her feelings. Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing in the alleyways of the empty, damp street, and I heard a familiar voice. "_Kairi!" _I swiftly turned around, my eyes blazing with anger.

"_What do you__ want,_ _Sora?" _I shouted angrily, hugging Kairi protectively. She continued sobbing, and I yelled, "Can't you see you've done _enough_?" Sora stopped running and stared at me, heaving for breath.

"I-I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"I'M SORRY?" I shrieked. I let go of Kairi and balled my fists. "_That's all_ you can say?" My voice echoed through the desolate street, and thunder rang out once more.

Sora winced. I knew that he never saw me like this. Well, I didn't care. "I don't have any other ideas of what to say," he began slowly, "but I really, truly am sorry."

I glared at Sora and slowly stepped up to him. "Take. Your. Lies. Somewhere. Else," I hissed menacingly, cracking my knuckles. Lightning flashed, and I saw Sora's shocked expression. The streetlights flickered, and thunder rumbled.

"_Sora!" _someone called. A streak of yellow flew past me and Selphie clung onto Sora, looking at Kairi and me with complete distaste. I glared daggers at the brunette, and she flinched slightly. Mext to me, Kairi stood up. I looked sideways at her with shock, and I caught my friend when she stumbled. Selphie seemed to smirk at Kairi when she saw her expression.

Kairi took a deep breath, and looked at Sora, her eyes a surreal mixture of love and hate. "Sora," she began, giving him a weak smile, "have fun while it lasts, okay? I hope you can manage without me..." She turned on her heel and murmured to me, "Tif, let's go."

I nodded at my friend, then looked back at the two brunettes staring at Kairi and me with shock. "Love hurts more than a stab in the heart," I told Sora and Selphie, and Kairi and I walked away without looking back, leaving the two in the rain.

* * *

_**- Sora POV -**_

_What have I done? What have I done?_

I repeated this thought and put my hands to my head, going to the nearest porch that concealed me from the rain and tried fighting back tears. Two of my friends. One of them my friend for the longest time. Gone.

Selphie followed me and reached for my hand, pulling it out of my hair. "Don't cry, Sora," she said gently, but I sensed some kind of malice behind her voice. "Let's leave those two alone. You have _me, _and they don't deserve _you._" She leaned towards my face and closed her eyes. A kiss. She's trying to kiss me.

Before she was able to kiss me, however, I gently pushed her away. "Sorry, Selphie," I said miserably. "Not today..."

Selphie huffed angrily. "Sora Hikari, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now! It won't hurt to kiss every now and then-"

"No, just no," I cut her off, standing up. "I... I need some time alone." I put my hood on and ran off in the rain, towards an unknown street, hoping I can conceal my remaining tears. I left Selphie at the porch behind.

* * *

**_- Kairi POV -_**

**__**I was literally crying my eyes out. We were at Tifa's home, not too far away from where we walked off. The rain was still pouring steadily, but her place was warm and cozy. Even so, I tried shrugging off the warmth; all i wanted to do was cry, cry, _cry._

Nearby in her kitchen, Tifa sighed sadly as she made both of us coffee, listening to light rock from her radio. Through my tears, I looked around. the walls had pictures of her family, Tifa herself, and others that I didn't recognize. One picture was Tifa, me, Sora, and Tifa's friend, Cloud in the amusement park, just in front of the log ride. We all looked happy, even seemingly emotionless Cloud. It broke my heart even more, seeing Sora and me like that. I kicked the floor, but it didn't do anything to my foot, for it was noticeably soft and fuzzy. It didn't help my mood, though. A soft _clack _snapped me out of my trance.

Tifa set down a mug of coffee in front of me. It was topped with whipped cream, just the way I liked it. I smiled slightly. _My favorite. _I carefully picked up the mug and took a tentative sip.

Meanwhile, Tifa sat down from across her round table, drinking her own coffee. When she set her mug down, she looked at me, sadness flickering in her deep brown eyes. She asked me a question that was hard for me to answer.

"What do we do now...?"

* * *

**Sly: Just a note, the weather didn't really happen, with all the thunder and lightning and all that, but it did rain**.

**Neko: =.= Not to mention the fact that Selphie probably did try to kiss Sora. But I really wanted to say (to Sora): Hurt Kairi once more and you'll find that your nuts will be cut off! So HAVE FUN WITH STUPID SELPHIE! :D Besides 'Love hurts more than a stab in the heart.' But close enough. :D**

**Sora: THAT'S SCARY! O.O**

**Kairi: *gulps* That's VERY scary...**

**Tifa: You said it...**

**Riku: Hey! When am I getting my actual cameo appearance in the story, huh? 3**

**Sly & Neko: LATER. :3 Much, MUCH later.**

**Kairi: -.- Sorry, Riku...**

**Riku: *throws tantrum* NO NO NO! DX**

**Neko: *tries to tie him down*  
**

**Sly: *sweat drops* While Neko is trying to calm Riku down, please, review! :D Thanks for reading~**


	4. The Date

**Sly: HEYLLO. :D**

**Neko: WHAZZUP? XD**

**Riku: IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WITH THE STORY I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY SWORD 'CUZ I DIDN'T GET ME CAMEO APPEARANCE YET. :/**

**Sly: O-Okay, okay! O.O Neko, do the honors!**

**Neko: A-Alright! o.o||| WE DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING! There! Now please don't kill us, Riku.**

**Sly: WE BEG OF YOU!**

**Both: H-Hope you enjoy this chapter! o.o**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Date_  
**

**_- Sora POV -_**

I enjoyed being with Selphie... and I didn't. I had fun, but my heart wasn't in it. It didn't feel right without Kairi and Riku. Unfortunately for me, Selphie had other ideas.

"Sora, you depressed bad boy! Get over here!" called Selphie, waving me over to the log ride.

I nodded, and looked up at the ride's sign, sadness crashing over me. The log ride was one of Kai's favorite rides in the park...

**- Flashback -**

"Let's go on the log ride, Sora!" Kairi called, eating sea-salt ice cream with Tifa and Riku in the ride line.

I stared at the three. "Log ride...?"

Kai flashed me and evil smile. "I want to go on it whether you like it or not!" She and Tifa pulled me over to the line with evil grins. I gave Riku a pleading look, but he didn't do anything.

"N-No wait-! Can't we compromise? NO, WAIT!" Ignoring me, the two girls let the ride salesperson check their wristbands, including mine, and in a few minutes, I was shoved onto the ride right next to Kairi, with Tifa and Riku sitting up front. _Oh, crap._

_Later..._

"YOU SCREAMED LIKE A... A _GIRL!" _Tifa shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. Kai joined in, and Riku gave me a smile. I looked down, blushing furiously. Yeah, I can fight Heartless, but I can't even brave a log ride? _WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

I followed them to the other rides. "That roller-coaster over there-" Tifa cut me off.

"Nah ah ah!" she said, waving her finger like I was in big trouble. "You're getting on here ONCE AGAIN, without your vote!"

Like before, Riku didn't do anything, and once more, Kairi smiled at me apologetically.

"TIFA, YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON KAIRI!" I shrieked, struggling from the girl's iron grip. "BY THE POWER OF THE KEYBLADE, I COMMAND YOU TO LET GO OF ME- _NOOO!"_

_Once again..._

"YET AGAIN!" Kai and Tifa laughed in unison. My face was flushed red with total embarrassment.

"I-It was really high!" I tried to protest, but Tifa continued to laugh like a hyena and Kai pinched my cheek affectionately. Riku huffed with laughter.

Glaring at Riku, I glanced at Kairi, who was now chattering with Tifa, choosing which ride to go on next.

_Please Kai, understand me. I... I lo... No, I'm not going to say it! _I thought, while Riku tousled my hair.

**- End of Flashback -**

* * *

**_- Kairi POV -_**

"SORA!" He looked around, obviously snapping out of a trance. I waved when Selphie was looking, but he was.

I gave him a smile and mouthed, _I'm still your friend. _Sora nodded at me thankfully.

_I'm glad to hear that, _he mouthed back. _Wait there._

And I, myself, was glad to know that he still wants to be friends with me.

* * *

_**- Sora POV -**_

I glanced at Selphie, then back at Kai, who was smiling widely and nodding at me, understanding my message. I tapped on Selphie's shoulder.

"Hey... Selphie."

She turned and looked at me. What I saw in her eyes was a new Sora, refreshed from sadness and sorrow from knowing that Kairi was okay being friends with me.

"Sora, you look unusually cheerful all of a sudden!" said Selphie, pinching my cheek. "What's up?"

"I need to go to the restroom," I explained, wincing slightly at the lie. Even if my friends (and maybe I) hated her, I still didn't like lying to other people.

Selphie was silent for a moment, and I reassured to her, "I'll be right back." Finally, she gave me a nod.

"Be sure to come right back; we're close to riding the log ride," she told me, giving me a smile.

"Okay."

_But I know that I might not be coming back... for her own ideals._

Breaking free from her hand, and possibly her clutches, I walked towards the restrooms, glancing at Kairi now and then. Finally, when Selphie didn't look, I ran my way towards Kairi, relieved that she was there for me, even after all the stuff I did to her.

"KAI!" I yelled, and gave her a tight hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I didn't know you were here either," Kai breathed, and I pulled myself away from her, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," she admitted.

_I'm glad too._

* * *

_**- Selphie POV -**  
_

I didn't take Sora off of my gaze, not even a millisecond. When I was sure that he was going to the bathroom, I turned around.

_He's acting pretty happy all of a sudden... and before, he didn't seem into anything when that Kairi declared that I can have him to myself... Is she even _here?

Looking around from the line, I searched for Sora. _Where is he... _there!

"KAI!" I heard a familiar voice yell... _That was SORA!_

_...I swear, I'm going to kill that Kairi and steal Sora away from her for the rest of her life._

* * *

_**- Sora POV**_** -**

_Kai, your eyes, your lips, your _everything... _I really _do _love you, _I thought, looking into her gaze. Summoning up the courage, I managed to say, "Hey, Kai?"

"What is it, Sora?" _Her voice... it's like a choir of angels..._

"Can I ask you and tell you something?"

"Yes, Sora, you can tell me or ask me _anything _you've never asked before. Why start now?"

Kairi gave me a smile when she responded, and I felt... _different. _It's like the whole world watched her every move, and this smile has to be the most stunning one yet.

_I have to stop denying it. I really do love Kairi..._

* * *

**Neko: ISN'T THAT SWEET? *nudges Sly incessantly***

**Sly: STOP THAT, PLEASE.**

**Riku: Now _that's _my cameo appearance? I DEMAND MOAR. LIKE NOWW-**

**Tifa: *slaps hand over Riku's mouth* WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID CAMEO APPEARANCE AND STAY QUIET LIKE HOW YOU DID IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2?**

**Everyone: ...O.O**

**Sly: *cough* _Anyway, _we hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Neko: IT'S SO CUTE- *gets shot for gushing too many times* DX  
**

**Kairi: ...what is up with this commentary? Seriously.**

**Sora: I dunno... *sideways glance***

**Neko: *coughs blood* Y-Yeah... OHMAIGAWD I'M BLEEDING-**

**Sly: *ignores* PLEASE REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! :D**

**Everyone: We'll see you later~!**


End file.
